The Blue Ring chapter 1
by Stunady
Summary: Who is about to read my story i warn you the you will be confuse or may be not hope you like it. For every new chapter of The Blue Ring will be release in summer time w w please enjoy!


The Blue Ring

chapter 1

Pots: Luna = The water, the land one is blue and the other is green, two tense colors so alive. A new world is coming in my life so beautiful, what I can do stay or go what I do. Which won I choose I am confuse, I need some one to help me please any body. Some one, I am so alone why Kian why you do this to me. You let me here all alone. When I was walking down of the mounted I sowed the village full with people and children, in that moment passing true my mind, I sowed a vision of my past I remember my family and friends it was like living again. It feels so weird remembering my past, its fills so cold. The night was falling and I still out said. Then I go home, I was tiered of remembering my past, so I say to my self I will steel go on with my life. No mater when I tray so hard thinking, I all ways field. Then I felt to slipped.

Pots: Nioky = Good morning Luna is a shiny day come on Luna wakeup.

Post: Luna = ok, ok Nioky I wakening up m m m.

Post: Nioky= well when you go and shower I will be in the kitchen preparing break feast ok Luna.

Post: Luna = ok Nioky.

Post: Luna = When I was taking a shower I was thinking again were is Kian, I am scare if something bad had happened to him or her what ever I am still confused what cain of sex it is Kian. Any way back to reality I was all ready done with the shower then I was dressing up and then down stairs in the kitchen, Nioky was all ready eating her break feast in the table.

Pots: Nioky = well Luna do you sleep last night.

Post: Luna = yes .

Post: Nioky = Me too, Luna can I ask you a question.

Post: Luna = yes, of curse Post: Nioky = ok. I was wandering what happened to Kian? it something bad happened with you two, I mien you two in the past years where happy with each other and now is gone. What happened with you two? do you break up with him or her what ever it is.

Post: Luna = No! I do not break up with him or her, everything was ok in the past two years we where charring secrets with each other, with were really in love with each other very much. He was telling me, when we marry he will take me to all the countries and beautiful lands and we whole never going to separate from each other. After that week he or she was gone. I was really the pressed, I was looking for him or her every where but no saint of him or her.

(Author: Just in cays Kian is a alien it just well, I can t this scripted his sex because hi is a guy and a girl the two things weird but any way I putted in the story is just a crazy fantasy but weird)

Pots: Nioky= I see, you two where really happy loving each other, but wy the he left like that; I mind he always tell you were he or she goes all the time but this is not like him or her at all he just left with out seeing goodbye.

Post: Luna = Yes, that is truth, but at list he or she left a little piss of him to me .

Pots: Nioky = What? Are you telling me that you are pregnant!

Post: Luna = Yes

Pots: Nioky = But I think you two respect each other personal space. But how that hake he pregnant you when he or her is a alien and you are a human.

Post: Luna = well .

Pots: Nioky = Never mine! Ok

Post: Luna = Ok

Pots: Nioky = But really what happened before that week.

Post: Luna = Well things what getting really exiting, he or she was telling me to do something crazy and I was nerves but I tell him we should wait one more year after we marry, to think abutted our future, but he or she was really want to duet. And then with got in mine home that night, I was really scared like hell and he or she was calm and pretty much you know the rest of it.

Pots: Nioky = Wow! I can hardily imagine you two. And still I am confused, but why he or she do that and then runs away without seeing goodbye. And he or she never knew if you are pregnant Luna.

Post: Luna = I really don t know, but I got a feeling that he or she will come back home, I miss him or her so much, but still if she or he docent come back home I will have a war whit her or him. I wish to see him or her aging.

Post: Nioky = I hope so too. don t worry Luna I know you can maked on you own, but of coursed with a little help from me and you can stay as long you want in mine home it wont border me I am a lonely person and besides pretty soon you will have your baby and you going to need some help, that what friends are four.

Post: Luna = Thanks Nioky! very much for your help.

Post: Nioky = Any thing for a friend.

Post: Kian = Boy, do I have a bad day. I was sitting in mine bed thinking about what the hell the counselors there were screaming at me. And then I remember left mine planet for so freaking long, I think it was 48 centuries ago men I am old! but I still more hot! Then all of theme put together. I mien just looking all of theme make me sick is like some body vomit theme. After that, I remember then I dint tell mine royal Family, then I was living to explored some new galaxy s but after that I discover one beautiful galaxy it was call the milk key way! No one from all the others galaxy s no test before this one, but I discovered I was so interested of this galaxy, then I the side to stay. It was to cool! Of all the star the I see in all the others galaxy s this one was deferent. When I putting mine ship down on this weird planet call earth, I was surprised I never see so many different colors before I mien in mine planet we have only tree colors and is boring, but this one have so many.

I can hear voices and strange languages then I put on mine radiator and so I could anther stand were this living things there were seeing. After that I saw one of this things there are call humans, there are so frayed so I the side to stay and explored some more about this earth. After the centuries past by I am truly anther stand this planet and loved but then I real lies the I was alone. I know these humans live and died so fast but I did mine at all, after all this was they nature I could help theme. Mine people live for only 10,000 centuries after that we are died because we age so slowly. The year on planet earth was 8,200 and the humans was all ways the same when I came here the year was 1077 ad the humans back then there were more respect fell but now there are all like little kids they are all ways making war, deserters est.

Any way all I just want was a wife. I don t mine to marry a human female beside I am the two things I am a girl and a boy and I couldn t helped besides is mine mother fault because all she wants was a daughter after all 17 sons she have she wants daughter. After I was born mine mom says to me that I was special but I will never goin to have some body because I just was deferent from all of theme. But I didn t care I never liked any boy or girl in mine planet besides they live to long. But in this new planet, this human s was the perfect thing for me. But now this year I will have some one share secrets, love, and many more things. After one year of searching, I meet some one call Luna she was pretty, cool, sweat and of coursed Hot! I did mind but I just was in love we her. Then after two years, I share we Luna love, happiness and of coursed I got laid dammed! It was good! That was the best day of mine life! But I really love her very much; I make some promises to her after the dammed councilors hunted me down! And they say if I don t came back to mine planet they will blow! This one in pieces and I did not want that! I mien I love this planet and besides I all ready meet some one for the first time in mine life!

So I decide to go to mine freaking planet and talk we the elder s councilors, I never want this to happened to leave like this and let all alone Luna I never lie to her I all ways tell her were I am going but this time I couldn t tell her anything it was a disaster! Now that I finish talking to all does stupid counselors I can return to earth we mine love Luna I just hope she s not mad at me. It just take me a freaking year to convince the councilors, it what sent easy. The next day I was living mine planet but in the way I found one of mine 17 brothers his name is Kiuk before to leave we talk after all this centuries he never change!

So he ask me were that hell I was goin so I tell him the I was going back to earth and after two or tree minutes he the sides to came we me and this was going to be a hell of a trip!. Beside if only goin to take me 47 days to go back to earth in speed of light. So it just won t be so bad. I just ask mine brother Kiuk way he wants to come we me and he tells me he was bored! That he want to explored a new world specially this planet earth he was curious abutted, after that I wait for him in mine ship and the counselors gave him promising to go! Beside he was a prince of this planet and I was a princess or a prince whatever!. After that we leave home and I tell him how many years he is going to stay in planet earth and he tells me forever as long he found some one for him. Only in that moment in mine mind I was thinking about Luna I can wait to see her again in mine arms. And tell her that I love her.

Post: Kiuk = Men! I was sick of mine planet nothing to do just to seat around and hear mine others brothers come plain about everything. And finally I am goin to explored this world I herd from mine sister or brother whatever he is, I just hope to find some body love me not for mine titled as a prince but like a stranger that will be nice, because the girls from mine planet the only cares about how you look if you have money and specially royal. Beside mine planet is the side of 500 planets put together so yes is big enough. At list a can relax and this planet earth.

Next - .?docid=19959567


End file.
